Do You Really?
by howlsatthemoon
Summary: She despised him and his constant need to shy away from what she means and simply look at what she says, because right now, the difference is palpable. / Chad and Sonny, dancing around the obvious.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sonny With A Chance, you ding-dong! … Okay, that was kind of random.

Just a random Sonny/Chad I wrote after watching like three SWAC episodes in a row, all with cute little S/C moments. I gotta admit, love them together. Sparkly Eyes + Pretty Hair = Sonny/Chad! Ha. Okay. This one is kind of a little bit cliché and gets really cheesy towards the end so, sorry 'bout that… :P

**DO YOU REALLY?**

He was dead. He was so, so dead, she wasn't even kidding. In fact, if it wasn't real life, there would probably be fire in her eyes and steam blowing from her ears, and with every stomp of her boot-clad foot, the earth would shake, absorbing the extent of her extreme anger.

But it was reality, so as Sonny Munroe clomped through the Mackenzie Falls studio, pissed off, as she usually was whenever she entered this place, she simply looked ready to kill Chad Dylan Cooper. And oh, she always was.

"I can not _believe _you!" She shrieked at him, bursting into his dressing room without so much as a knock at the door. "Really, Chad, really? I mean, it's already a lot to _hate _my boyfriend, even if you have _no right _to, but you've got to _egg his house, _too? Really, Chad, really?!" The brunette held out a broken egg, as though proving to the boy that, yes, he was being an extreme butt-hole.

Of course, seeing Sonny ticked off because of _him _was not enough to satisfy his need to annoy her, he put on his charming voice and said, "Has anyone ever told you that you look kind of cute when you're all riled up?"

Sonny scoffed. "Now? Now, you decide to try and flirt with me? Really, Chad, really?"

Chad frowned. "I thought the whole 'really?' thing was _my _thing."

That was the last straw. "You are the most insensitive, horrible, loathsome, disgusting, awful jerk I have ever had the misfortune to meet and I absolutely, positively, irrevocably _hate _you!" She threw every insult she could think of from the top of her head at him, but each hurtful word didn't even faze his mischievous smirk.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you, really?" He crooned. "See. I do it better. It should be_ my _thing."

The angry girl glared at him. "Must you be such a _child_ all the time, Chad?" She huffed and crossed her arms, and then sighed, softening her voice. "Why'd you do it?"

His previous arrogant sneer dropped as the guilt set in. "Because… I was bored?" He tried making an excuse but Chad Dylan Cooper was never really good at excuses—he's a lot better at simply handing money over and making horny teenage girls swoon. Sonny rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, her brown orbs boring into his blue ones. "Because he pissed me off."

Sonny groaned, throwing her hands up and tousling her hair before pacing. "If he pissed you off—although it doesn't matter if he does because _you _are not my boyfriend, in fact, you're not even my _ex-_boyfriend, which you can throw the credit to yourself for—then why don't you just tell me, Chad?"

"Because you'd be pissed off too."

"I'm already pretty pissed off most of the time. Thanks, Chad."

The boyish grin returned to his face and the sparkle lit up in his eyes as he teased sheepishly, "You are very welcome, Sonny."

Sonny couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes. "You are such a jerk sometimes. But seriously, if you ever egg my boyfriend's house—or do anything else as bad, I know that look in your eyes, Cooper, it's your plotting look!—I will have you personally murdered by the cast of _So Random! _and every friend I've got in Wisconsin, and I was _pretty _popular back there." The brown-haired girl warned, an impish twinkle in her chocolate eyes as she wagged her finger in his face. "You hear me, Chad Dylan Pooper?"

"Oh, I won't egg your boyfriend's house…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Continue?"

"I just might egg your _ex-boyfriend's _house, though."

"Excuse me?!" Maybe Chad was simply going crazy. Sonny only had _one _ex-boyfriend (so far) back in Wisconsin, whom nobody here in Hollywood knew about, and, in fact, nobody _she _knew _cared _about.

His blue eyes melted from the cold ice usually covering the surface, revealing the sky-colored ones Sonny adored. "Break up with him. Please."

"No!" Sonny insisted. "I'm not going to break up with Jake just to give you some kind of sick pleasure that, while I'm back here pining away for you, you're out there flirting with your little whores! And you'll only come back to me when I'm _finally _happy! I refuse to get my hopes up _again, _Cooper."

"You pine away for me?" His eyebrow perked up, amusement obvious. She despised him and his constant need to shy away from what she _means _and simply look at what she _says, _because right now, the difference is palpable.

"Ugh!" Sonny screamed and threw her hands up again. She seemed to do that a lot around Chad Dylan Cooper. "You know what? I'm done with you. I'm not going to listen to you anymore—you don't have a right to tell me how to deal with my relationships, since you refused one with me. Goodbye, Chad!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Sonny, c'mon, wait. Hear me out, won't you?" After much pleading with his eyes, Sonny hesitantly grumbled her agreement. "Look, I know I had my chance… and I blew it. Big-time. Like a freaking blow-dryer. I just threw it all away in the garbage can, waited 'till the truck was driving away, only to realize I was missing my wallet. I – "

Sonny flashed an annoyed smile. "Okay, Chad, we get it."

He grinned. "Right, sorry. But… just break up with this, Josh, loser – "

"His name's Jake."

"I don't care what the hell his name is! All I know is, he's a loser. Anyway, dump him, and I will definitely make it worth your while." The blonde wiggled his eyebrows in—I guess, what he thought it was—a seductive way, and smirked. "Whaddaya say?"

The coffee-eyed girl glared at him for a moment. Him and his cheesy grins, ridiculous stupidity, horrendous acting skills, and narcissistic tendencies… He was so lucky she was stupid enough to fall for him.

"You better make it worth my while, Cooper."

Chad let out a laugh and grabbed her suddenly, pressing her body tight against his in a warm hug. "I promise, I will," He told her sincerely, then, softer, with his mouth pressed against his hair, his voice quiet so no one else could hear what was meant for her ears only, "I really do like you, Sonny."

"Do you, Chad? Do you, really?" Sonny teased, looking up at grinning at him.

"Yes, really."

"Good. 'Cause… I really like you, too."

"Do you, Sonny? Do you, really?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Okay, now it's really getting old.

Chad sighed. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
